disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Scepters
"A Tale of Two Scepters" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 21, 2018 and is the eleventh episode in the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, Elena is packing up to get ready for her Scepter of Light Training. Zuzo suddenly appears and asks her where she is going. Elena tells him she is heading to Vallestrella to see Quita Moz, who is going to teach her how to use her Scepter. Isabel suddenly appears and is dismayed that Elena is leaving again. After Zuzo vanishes, Elena invites Isabel inside to talk. Isabel asks her big sister if she really has to go. Elena replies that mastering her Scepter's powers is taking longer than she thought. Isabel asks what if Shuriki comes back while she is gone. Elena replies she needs to master her Scepter too. Elena also tells her little sister that while she wishes she did not have to go she must as it is the only way to ensure that she will be ready to face Shuriki when the time comes. Isabel gives Elena her bracelet before sadly leaving. Elena then climbs on Skylar and flies to Vallestrella. On the way, they pass the place where the Duende Portal is, where Troyo is standing guard. Troyo spots Elena and Skylar and heads inside the Temple to tell Shuriki, who is learning how to use the Scepter of Night from Fiero. Upon hearing about Elena, Shuriki wants to go after Elena. Fiero does not let her because she has not mastered all of the Scepter's powers yet. Shuriki concedes this and sends Cruz after Elena. Cruz follows Elena and Skylar into Vallestrella. Elena and Skylar arrive in Quita Moz's home. After Quita Moz reveals that he knew they were coming, Skylar asks him how that is possible. Elena reminds him that Quita Moz can see the future in the flame. Quita Moz tells Skylar to leave as Elena cannot have any distractions while training. Elena explains to Quita Moz that Skylar has to stay as he is the only way she can get back to Avalor. Hearing this, Quita Moz tells Skylar he can tag along as long as he does not get in the way. Quita Moz then scoops up Elena and he and Skylar then fly to the Sunbird Sanctum, where the last Sunbirds live. They are followed by Cruz, who got there in time to see Elena and Skylar leave on Quita Moz. Elena, Quita Moz, and Skylar enter a waterfall and emerge inside the Sanctum, followed closely by Cruz. After showing Elena and Skylar around, Quita Moz tells the latter to stay put on a tree branch. He then takes Elena down and introduces her to the other Sunbirds Lama, Hool, and Qapa. The trio are unimpressed with Elena and debate whether they should train her. While they do this, Zuzo appears and asks Elena if she has started training yet, to which she tells him the Sunbirds are still deciding that. Unable to see Zuzo, Qapa asks if they have to train her imaginary friend too. Elena explains that she wasn't talking to herself, but to her chanul, who she can see. Lama notes that a human seeing their spirit guide is unusual. Hool adds that there's more to Elena than meets the eye. Qapa tells Elena they will teach her how to use the Scepter of Light. Hearing this, Cruz flies off to tell Shuriki. The Sunbirds also teach Elena that the Scepter of Light's powers and the Scepter of Night's powers have opposite effects. The Sunbirds then proceed to teach Elena her first new power: Farsight. They tell her that in order to use the power she just needs to say Farsight and then think of the person or place she wants to see. Hool hides behind a rock and tells Elena to use the power to show what she's doing. Elena shouts Farsight but when she sees Isabel's bracelet she thinks of her instead causing the power to show what Isabel's doing instead. Since Isabel is all the way in the EverRealm, the Sunbirds are impressed since this proves that her magic is very strong. However, they also tell her this also proves that her focus is very poor. Elena tries again and this time the powers shows what Hool is doing. They then move on to Blaze. Elena tells the Sunbirds that she can already use that power. The Sunbirds explain that she must learn how to sustain it. They also explain that to sustain Blaze she must continue to think Blaze inside her head. Elena tries to but in the end is ultimately unable to. Elena then sits down to take a rest. Back in the EverRealm, Shuriki is still practicing with the Scepter of Night and finally gets its Demolish power down. Shuriki declares that there is no power that the Scepter has that she cannot master. Cruz flies in and tells her that is good news as Elena is being taught how to use all the Scepter of Light's powers by the Sunbirds. Hearing this, Shuriki asks Fiero what is the Scepter of Night's most destructive power. Fiero says that is the Darkfire power and she must say Inferno to use it. When she tries it, Shuriki discovers that her Scepter saps her energy. She then flies off on Cruz to take out Elena. Back in Vallestrella, Elena uses Farsight to see what Shuriki is doing. She calls Skylar down so they can go after Shuriki. The Sunbirds and Zuzo tell her to not do that as she is not ready. Elena takes off after Shuriki anyway. Elena arrives back in Avalor on Skylar. When she finds Shuriki a Clash of the Scepters begins. To Elena’s horror, she has chased Shuriki toward the palace. When the drain starts to effect her, Shuriki uses the Darkfire power to cast fire on a part of Avalor Palace that Isabel is in. Elena remembers the lesson from the Sunbirds: the Scepters’s spells have the opposite effects. Elena uses her Blaze to put it out and finally learns how to sustain Blaze. Shuriki meets up with Fiero and her group takes off deeper into the jungle. Elena and Isabel witness this via Farsight. Isabel urges Elena to head back to Vallestrella to continue her training. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Whoopi Goldberg as Lama *Cloris Leachman as Hool *Tony Plana as Qapa *Cheech Marin as Quita Moz *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Grant George as Troyo *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Héctor Elizondo as Fiero *Diane Guerrero as Vestia Song *Only One Will Remain Trivia *Moral: When doing something important, always keep your mind focused on the task at hand. International Premieres *October 7, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery A Tale of Two Scepters 1.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes